Friendship is Easy, Life is Hard
by unicornhime
Summary: A series of one-shots about Mako and Korra's friendship. #3 - Pabu gets sick and Korra lends a healing hand.
1. After the Arena

"Mako? What are you doing there?" Korra peered out her window, surprised to see Mako sitting outside on the grass beneath the sill.

"Oh, um," he flushed and looked away. "I couldn't sleep. I couldn't get comfortable, in that tiny room with no windows." His eyes widened, "Not that I don't appreciate you letting me and Bo stay here! I mean, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

Korra laughed and swung herself through the window, landing softly next to him and plopping down beside him. "I asked, didn't I? Besides, I know what kind of rooms the air acolytes have here, and they're no treat. I don't blame you for needing to get some air, especially since your old place was so open."

"Yeah," he sighed. "That was our first place we could call our own, Bo and me. Did you know that?"

"I didn't. Where were you before?" she asked hesitantly. She was still not quite sure where the line was and how much she was allowed to ask him about his past.

"On the streets a lot," he said like it was no big deal. "There are some shelters we could hide out in when it got too cold. Sometimes the triads would house us after we did some work for them. We just kind of drifted."

"Mako," she put a hand on his arm. "You won't go back to that. I promise, I'll do whatever I can to help you guys out."

He smiled softly at her. "Somehow, I believe you."

She shivered, rubbing her arms. "It's cold, just a minute." She climbed back in her window, returning with a thick blanket, which she threw over the two of them. "That's better."

"You don't have to sit out here with me, you know," Mako said, shifting uncomfortably. "I'm sure you're exhausted."

"Nah, I'm still kind of wired from everything. Besides, I'm more relaxed out here with you than I am alone in my room," she admitted.

Mako accepted that, knowing all too well the terrors that can come from being alone at night.

They sat by each other for a long time, huddled together under the blanket, gazing out at the Republic City skyline. Korra was starting to drift off to sleep when Mako broke the easy silence again.

"You know," he began slowly, "At the risk of making things awkward, I'm really glad we can still be friends after…everything."

She looked up at him questioningly.

"My whole life, Bolin has pretty much been my only friend," he confessed. "And while I love the guy, he's still my brother, and there's something different about having a friend you're not obligated to care about."

Korra smiled. "I know what you mean. Naga's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. There've been other people I've known, but no one I've been so close to as her." She laid down her head on his shoulder. "And there's something to be said about friends who can talk back when you ask them something."

Mako chuckled.

"And continuing the risk of making things awkward," she said, her cheeks coloring, "I'm sorry I was so stupid. I never should have done anything, especially while you're still with Asami."

"Honestly, I'm kind of glad you did," he said. "It certainly broke the ice."

They both laughed.

"We're ridiculous, aren't we?" Korra asked.

"I have Bolin for a brother. I'm used to ridiculous."

Another easy silence fell between them. This time, Korra was the one to break it.

"Mako?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for worrying about me today."

"What?"

"At the arena. When I came back from the rooftop, you said you were worried about me?"

Mako let out a deep breath. "I was."

"Why?"

"Why? Korra," he let out a sad laugh. "We just went over this. You're my friend. I was scared something awful was going to happen to you." His face turned serious. "I've lost enough people in my life, I don't want to add anyone else to that list."

She pressed her cheek against his shoulder. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything – being my friend, worrying, letting me join the Fire Ferrets… what haven't you done for me since I got here?"

"I can think of a few things," he said with a wry smile. "We didn't exactly get off to the best start, remember."

"That's ancient history," she said, waving it aside. "Seriously, though. Thanks."

"Korra, if I can promise you anything, it will be that I will always be your friend."

"Me too. And hey, having the Avatar for a buddy might come in handy someday, right?" she poked his side.

Squirming away, he said, "Please. It already got me to the Championship game, a place to crash after my place went up in flames, and helped get my kidnapped brother back. If anything, I owe the Avatar more than she'll ever owe anyone else."

She wrinkled her nose. "I would have done all that even if I wasn't the Avatar. Let's not keep score, okay? Because if we keep score, then there's a winner and a loser, and you know how I hate losing."

"It's a deal," he said as she settled on his shoulder again.

Strangely enough, there was nothing romantic about the way they sat, curled together under the thick blanket. They both just needed the warmth the other could provide, and not in the literal sense. Something about Mako calmed Korra, and the thin fabric of his old coat against her cheek centered her, slowed her racing pulse.

In return, the weight of the girl on his shoulder kept Mako tied to the present and kept him from getting lost in the memories and worries that haunted his past.

And so the two of them stayed like that until the sun turned the sky pink with the promise of a new day.

* * *

_AN: I just wanted a nice fluffy fic with them being friends. So this happened. Hope you liked it :)_


	2. At the Theatre

_AN - So I'm turning this into a series of one-shots that may or may not have anything to do with each other, they're just Mako and Korra being awesome friends. _

* * *

"So tell me again why you're taking me to see this movie and not your girlfriend." Korra watched Mako pay for their tickets, a little put out that he wouldn't even let her buy her own. Not that she actually had any spending money, but still. She was the Avatar. Shouldn't she get perks like free movie tickets?

"Asami doesn't like scary movies," he explained patiently. "But I wanted to see it. And I thought you might like it."

"Oh. You know I've never been to the theatre before."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. The South Pole isn't exactly a bustling metropolis."

"True," he said, leading her to the ticket taker. "Well then you're in for a treat. _The Blood_ is supposed to be really great."

"What's it even about?"

"Blood benders," he said, his voice full of excitement. "They're terrorizing this town and causing all this trouble, and then a spirit monster shows up to wreak vengeance on them, but makes things even worse when it goes after the leader's girl, and then –"

"Whoa, hold on there, Sparky. Don't tell me the whole story," Korra laughed at how animated he was.

He flushed a little. "Shut up, I'm just telling you what the reviews in the paper said."

"And blood bending, huh?" She mused, "I wonder how accurate this film is."

"What do you know about blood bending? Or do I even want to ask?"

She shoved his shoulder. "I trained under Katara remember? She told me about it after I found something in one of my history books and I begged and begged her. Wouldn't show me, though," she pouted.

"Thank goodness for that," he teased.

He was saved from Korra's retort as they reached the front of the line and the ticket-taker ripped their tickets. "Enjoy the show," he said, motioning them on.

"Since this is your first theatre experience, we should splurge a little. Do you like popcorn?" Mako asked, eying the concession stand.

"Of course! But you really don't have to…"

"I insist. Besides, if you end up hating the movie, I want you to remember at least one good thing about your first time."

Korra rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I won't hate it if you're so excited about it."

They got their treat and found a spot among the rows of seats – not too close, but not too far. Mako was pleased. The lights were dim, but not out, and there were still about fifteen minutes before the show began. People wandered in, meandering through the rows and chatting with those they knew.

They passed the time chatting easily about nothing in particular until the lights flashed, then went out, signaling the start of the film.

Korra was buzzing with anticipation, Mako's excitement rubbing off on her.

Unfortunately, she quickly discovered she was not a fan of horror films.

"Is that supposed to be **_blood_**?" she whispered in Mako's ear.

"Yes," he hissed back. "Shh."

"Why is it so…goopy? Blood doesn't look like that."

"Because it's not real blood, Korra. They had to use fake stuff."

A few minutes later, she's shaking from trying not to laugh."

"What?" Mako finally asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly, though her smile was too wide for anyone to believe her.

"Korra…"

"Just look at them! Look at their _hair_."

"What about it?"

"It's all perfect and slicked back, even though they just fought those other guys for like ten minutes. No one's hair stays like that."

Mako sighed.

When the spirit monster appeared in what was supposed to be a dramatic and terrifying fashion, Mako glanced over at Korra to see tears of laughter at the corners of her eyes.

"Korra, _what?"_

She could tell he was annoyed by the way he kept saying her name everytime he asked her what was wrong, but she couldn't help herself. "_That's_ a spirit monster? I haven't even been to the Spirit Realm yet and I know that's not what they look like. That's so obviously a guy in a horrible costume. How could anyone be scared by that?"

"It's a _movie,_ Korra." He was starting to get frustrated, but when he looked at the screen again, he had to admit the costume _was_ pretty bad.

When the lead character did a complicated – and long – series of "blood bending" movements just to make another character nod her head, he joined in Korra's silent laughter.

"I mean, how would that ever be an effective way to fight," she struggled to whisper through her giggles. "Your opponent could just kick you and be done with it before you could do anything to them!"

"Maybe that's why no one teaches it," he suggested, leaning against her as they both shook with silent laughter. "Not because it's such a horrible thing, but because it's easier to just punch someone."

"Shhh!" Someone admonished behind them; apparently they weren't as quiet as they thought.

"Sorry," Korra said guiltily, flashing a smile and turned back to the screen.

Mako could still feel her shaking shoulders though, and every time she found another thing hilarious, it would set him off as well.

By the time the movie was over, they were both wiping tears from their eyes.

"That," Korra declared, "was both the worst and best thing I have ever seen."

"You're incorrigible," Mako said. "Sorry it wasn't quite what I thought it would be."

"No way, that was awesome!" She punched the air enthusiastically. "I never thought horror flicks would be so _funny_."

"They're not supposed to be," he said, leading the way back out onto the street.

Korra stopped for a second. "I didn't ruin in for you, did I? Are they really not supposed to be that funny?"

He smiled at her. "You're _supposed_ to use your imagination, and they're _supposed_ to be scary. But no, you didn't ruin it for me. It was fun."

"Really?"

"Really."

Horror films were never quite the same for him after that. Just another way the Avatar managed to change his life for good.


	3. When Your Pet is Sick

_When Your Pet Is Sick_

Korra reached the boys' apartment just as Bolin was leaving. He was frowning in such a distinctively non-Bolin way that Korra was immediately concerned.

"Hey, what's up?" She reached out to touch his arm.

"Pabu's sick," he said quickly. "I'm going out to try to find some medicine for him. Mako's in there taking care of him now."

"Oh, that's awful, I'm sorry," she squeezed his arm. "Go on, then, I'll just let myself in."

He nodded and hurried off as Korra climbed the steps up to the attic apartment.

Inside, Mako was sitting on the couch next to a bundle of threadbare blankets, studying it with a furrowed brow. Korra greeted him and moved to sit on the other side of the little nest, and saw Pabu inside, curled up tightly and breathing shallowly, shuddering ever few moments.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, he's never really gotten sick before," Mako ran a hand through his hair, mussing his already bedraggled hair up even further.

"How long has he been like this?"

"At least this morning. We woke up and found him curled up like under the table. He wouldn't move or eat or anything."

Korra stroked the little fire ferret softy, "Did he eat something bad?"

"That's what I thought first, too, but he's always been a tank. He'll eat anything and be just fine. He's eaten sweets, meats, and bed sheets," he smiled a little at a private memory. "Korra, Bolin can't lose him."

"Hey, don't talk like that," she grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "No one's losing anyone. Pabu's going to be just fine."

"I got Pabu for him for his birthday the year after our parents died," he continued, looking blankly at their intertwined hands. "I thought it would be good for him to have something when we had to be apart. He was so young."

Korra got up and moved to his side of the couch, sitting close and holding both his hands in her lap. "Mako, look at me." He reluctantly tore his eyes away from their hands, and Korra saw a vulnerability in his eyes that pricked at something inside her. She would do anything to take that feeling of weakness away from him, a feeling she was all too familiar with in herself lately.

"You were both so young," she said firmly. "And you were – and are - the best brother Bolin could have hoped for." He scoffed at that, but she ignored him. "And Pabu will get better. Everyone gets sick once in a while. He's tough little guy, just like the rest of his family. He'll pull through this."

Mako sighed, his shoulders hunched and clearly carrying too much weight for his youth. "I wish I could be so optimistic."

"That's why you've got me," she smiled, bumping his shoulder gently with her own. "Also, maybe I can try healing him? I don't know if it'll do anything, since it's a sickness and not a broken bone or anything, but it's worth a shot."

"That would be great," he said, his shoulders loosening a little.

Korra filled a bowl with clean water from the sink, and carried back over to the boy and his pet. After placing it on the table and situating herself, she called a stream of water to her hands. It glowed with a soft blue light and she rested her hands at Pabu's forehead and back, her hands nearly covering the tiny ball of fur completely.

She felt him shudder on her touch. He mewed pathetically, uncurling slightly, and Korra felt Mako tense beside her.

"Relax," she said softly, to both boy and animal. Neither really obeyed. She closed her eyes and felt for the wrongness inside the little guy the way that Katara had taught her.

She was starting to worry that she wouldn't find anything when something snagged her attention - the little tangle of bad energy she was searching for. "Got you," she muttered and Mako's head shot up.

She took a deep breath, concentrating on untangling that mess, and Pabu's own breath started to even out.

After several long moments, the glow faded from her hands and she returned the water to the bowl, exhaling, her forehead slightly damp with sweat.

"Well?" Mako prompted impatiently.

"He'll be fine, just like I told you," she smiled, proud of her work.

Mako let out a whoop and hugged her around the shoulders. "Thank you!"

Korra laughed. "You're welcome, but you don't need to thank me for something like this. I'm happy to do it."

"Either way, I'm saying thank you. So he's better now?"

"He'll need to rest, but he should be fine in a day or so. And if Bolin finds medicine, that certainly won't hurt anything."

"What was wrong?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but it was probably just his time to get sick and make his mama worry," she teased with a smile.

Mako rolled his eyes, too weary with relief to fight back. "And for that, I'll stop trying to thank you."

"Sounds good to me."

Bolin returned a short while later, a small paper bad in hand with some generic medicine, and Mako told him what Korra had done. Bolin thanked her profusely, hugging her so tightly he lifted her off the ground. She just laughed and said it was nothing.

Still, the boys insisted on taking her out dinner as thanks, which she happily accepted, and Pabu jumped from Bolin's shoulders to hers whenever he saw her for the entire week after he got better. She'd scratch him behind the ears and laugh, but inside, she was genuinely touched.

She was never more grateful to be a healer, even an amateur one, than when she could help her friends.


End file.
